


Плохая примета

by Nightblink



Series: Суеверия [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, ChatNoir!Chloe, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblink/pseuds/Nightblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все знают, что черные кошки приносят несчастье... И это получается у Хлои лучше всего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плохая примета

— Неудивительно, что такой идиот, как ты, не в силах даже осознать, насколько бездарен. Я обязательно скажу отцу тебя у-во-лить, — Хлоя с наслаждением выговорила последнее слово и улыбнулась, видя, как на лице парикмахера медленно проявляется отчаяние. Так ему и надо, безрукому идиоту, почти испортил её волосы, а ей, между прочим, нужно быть во всем идеальной.

Хлоя развернулась, игнорируя попытки мужчины извиниться, и хлопнула дверью салона. Нет, сюда она больше не вернется — найдет что-нибудь поприличней, подороже (хотя это будет сложно…) или, может, наконец уломает папу на то, чтобы он нанял ей личного стилиста. Он до сих пор говорил, что доверяет ей «следить» за качеством в городских салонах, но жертвовать своей прической ради этого…

Хлоя фыркнула, доставая телефон и листая телефонную книжку.

— Алло, Сабрина? Представляешь, я только что лишилась своего парикмахера… — протянула она, останавливаясь у витрины одного из бутиков и поправляя челку. Сабрина в телефоне что-то сказала, но Хлоя не вслушивалась. — Он еще осмелился и денег требовать! Я думала, что умру там от ужаса, когда он отстриг на два миллиметра больше, чем я просила. Представляешь, на два миллиметра! И еще сказал, что моим волосам требуются больше ухода — это мне-то! Да мой папочка с землей их салон сравня… — за её спиной раздался грохот, и она отвлеклась от собственного отражения, повернувшись.

— Потом перезвоню, — она засунула телефон в сумку и привстала на цыпочки, разглядывая происходящее за клубами дыма. Это просто еще один недовольный клиент, решивший исполнить её угрозу раньше, или?..

Раздался рев.

Или.

Она опять это сделала.

Хлоя тихо выругалась и свернула в ближайшую подворотню, краем глаза улавливая вспышки и слыша крики людей. Кажется, в этот раз акума награждал людей самыми разнообразными прическами…

Все еще ужасными, видимо, это даже магией не исправлялось.

— Плагг, — она открыла сумку, ткнула спящего в обнимку с плюшевым куском сыра квами и заодно достала кольцо из бокового кармана, натягивая его на палец. Все же, оно ей не нравилось: слишком массивное, больше подходящее для парня… И абсолютно не сочетающееся с её одеждой. Помнится, когда она заявила, что у нее аллергия на серебро и попросила поменять дизайн, квами целую минуту молча смотрел на нее. Потом, правда, все же сказал, что кольцо постоянно носить не обязательно. — Превращение!

Черная Кошка выглянула из подворотни, прикидывая дальнейший план действий. Нужно было отвлечь акуму, пока Леди не появится, но попасть под атаку не хотелось до ужаса.

— Долго будешь тут прятаться? — раздался знакомый голос за спиной и Кошка резко повернулась, улыбаясь.

— Ледибаг! Ты тоже была неподалеку? Видела новую коллекцию Агрестов? Их последнее синее платье идеально подойдет к твоим гла…

— Не сейчас, Кошка, — отрезала Ледибаг, следуя её примеру и выглядывая на улицу. — У нас есть дела поважнее. Неужели опять Буржуа, а? Мне казалось, я её тут видела…

Кошка издала неопределенный звук и вздохнула, когда Леди, раскрутив йо-йо, рванула сражаться с очередным чудовищем.

— Думаю, акума в ножницах! — крикнула она, выходя следом и поморщилась, когда чудовище зло уставилось на нее. — Такие криворучки вечно цепляются за то, чем не умеют пользоваться…

Леди привычно прожгла её раздраженным взглядом, на что Кошка лишь пожала плечами и в следующий момент уже прыгнула, перехватывая её за талию и оттаскивая с линии атаки.

Отпускать её не хотелось абсолютно.

— М-м-м, котенок, я кажется придумала, что нам делать, — Леди изящно вывернулась из её рук и только ласковое прозвище помешало Кошке капризно надуть губы. — Только тебе придется подставиться под атаку.

— Чтобы мои волосы превратились в ЭТО?! — Кошка ткнула в одну из жертв, убегающую в сторону парка, на голове у которой был странная конструкция радужного цвета. — Я не…

— Прости, я не спрашивала твоего мнения, — пропела Ледибаг, обматывая её шнуром из йо-йо и в прямом смысле кидая в сторону акумы.

— Ты мне должна! — успела крикнуть Кошка, когда не меньше её растерявшийся акума все же атаковал, и в следующую секунду она выбила шестом ножницы из его рук и толкнула в сторону Леди. Та разломала их о колено, выпуская бабочку.

— Мои… Волосы… Моя прическа… — простонала Кошка оттягивая одну из прядей так, чтобы повнимательней её разглядеть. Короткая, голубая под цвет её глаз, и абсолютно не внушающая надежд на то, что она не похожа на посмешище. Конечно, в образе Кошки её волосы и так менялись на крупные кудри, но они хотя бы ей шли! И не были странного цвета, как будто она Джулека или какая-нибудь дурочка из мультиков Адриана! — Ле-е-еди, исправь это!

— Упс, — Ледибаг подошла и с улыбкой провела ладонью по её голове, едва не заставив замурлыкать.

Кошка уже давно не думала о том, почему так реагирует на свою напарницу — иногда с чувствами легче смириться, чем переживать из-за них. Пальцы Леди скользнули ниже, по её щеке, почесав под подбородком, как настоящую кошку.

Она довольно зажмурилась.

— Прости, милая, но… Я не использовала в этот раз талисман, — она услышала смешок.

Кошка распахнула глаза, уставившись на довольно улыбающуюся Ледибаг и подалась вперед, повалив ту на асфальт.

— Эй! Это не смешно!

— Видела бы ты свое лицо! — хихикала под ней Леди, пока Кошка, усевшись сверху, прижимала её запястья к асфальту.

— Мне хватает того, что я видела мои волосы! Миледи, ты не можешь оставить меня… Нас с такими прическами! Да Моль от смеха умрет! — не говоря уже о том, что в таком виде она точно не сможет показаться завтра в школе. И салон точно будет уничтожен до малейшего камешка, этот стилист никогда в жизни не получит работу во всем Париже, она-то об этом позаботиться!

— Может, если бы ты попросила получше… — протянула Ледибаг и Кошка выпрямилась. Вокруг них уже собирались люди, переговаривающиеся и делающие фотографии. Или видео. Кажется, она даже краем глаза заметила Алью.

Отлично, теперь она еще и на фотках будет с этим кошмаром на голове!

— Получше, значит? — Кошка поднялась, хватая Леди за руку и таща её, аж спотыкающуюся от смеха, в ближайший бутик. Затолкнула в примерочную кабину, задернула шторку и скрестила руки на груди.

— Признай, ты кинула меня в этого идиота только чтобы посмеяться.

Ледибаг, пытаясь успокоиться, отрицательно помахала ладонью и прыснула с новой силой.

Кошка покосилась в сторону зеркала и решила, что все же не хочет рассматривать свой новый вид в подробностях.

— Леди.

— Не-а, так получилось. Ну, тебе… идет…

Кошка зашипела, подаваясь вперед и устраивая ладони на бедрах Леди. Та прислонилась затылком к стенке кабинки, переводя дыхание.

— Талисман и исцеление, или я лично позабочусь, чтобы тот стилист снова стал акумой, а ты — его жертвой, — она прижалась лбом к её лбу, и ЛедиБаг вздохнула, закатив глаза.

— Ладно-ладно, зануда. Хотя уверена, у тебя бы не получилось.

— Не заставляй меня считать, что это вызов, — улыбнулась Кошка, коснулась её губ коротким поцелуем и отстранилась. — Вперед.

Заполучив, наконец, свои волосы обратно, она довольно покрутилась перед зеркалом и притянула Леди к себе, включая камеру на шесте. Все же на редкость удобная штука, как выяснилось…

— А теперь фоточку для инстаграмма! — пропела она и повернула голову, чмокая свою напарницу в щеку.

Вспышка фотоаппарата.

Пиликанье.

— Ох, ладно, мне пора бежать, увидимся, — протараторила Леди, еще раз поцеловала её в щеку и убежала, оставляя одну в примерочной. Кошка вышла следом, помахала смутившимся продавцам и тоже отправилась искать место, чтобы превратиться обратно.

— Держи, — она впихнула в лапки Плагга кусок сыра раньше, чем тот заикнулся, и зашла на инстаграмм, рассматривая получившуюся фотографию. Конечно, Леди была против, когда она завела их супергеройским личностям аккаунт, но парижане были в восторге, так что…

— Ты и твое самолюбование меня убивают, — произнесла тогда Ледибаг, отвлекая Кошку от попыток сфотографироваться с самого удачного ракурса на фоне Эйфелевой башни. — Никогда бы не подумала, что кто-то… такой может стать героиней.

— У них не было кандидата идеальней, — не раздумывая заявила Кошка, наконец удовлетворенная получившейся фотографией. — Ты-то уже была выбрана на роль Ледибаг.

— Как скромно.

— Я тебе все равно нравлюсь.

— В обычной жизни я бы тебя просто прибила, — Леди вздохнула. — В моем классе есть кое-кто, похожий на тебя, и она… Просто невыносима.

— Тогда мне повезло, что мы не знакомы в обычной жизни, — Кошка улыбнулась, хотя внутри что-то неприятно кольнуло. Леди протянула руку, переплетая их пальцы.

— Поверь, я не могу представить её, спасающей мир. Ты точно лучше, — она неловко повела плечами. — Может, с «прибила» я погорячилась…

Кошка усмехнулась.

Она сама знала, что, конечно, с её просто поразительными способностями раздражать людей так, что они превращались в акум (ну кто виноват, что они все такие мягкосердечные и ранимые?!), сложно заслужить любовь такой волшебной Ледибаг.

Знала с того самого момента, как Леди в их первую встречу спасла её от падения с крыши своим йо-йо, а потом еще несколько битв мирилась с истериками на тему растрепанных волос, царапины на лице или же «Я точно сломала ноготь, мне срочно нужно в салон!».

Потом это все стало привычно. Она, конечно, продолжала ныть и капризничать, но все же «Исцеление Ледибаг» уничтожало все последствия битвы, и жаловаться было не на что. Ссоры и скандалы между ними тоже сошли на нет, и Леди как-то даже призналась, что они и правда совсем как два зеркальных отражения — и дело даже не в цвете волос.

Плагг над ней смеялся. Говорил, что впервые в жизни его хозяйка так оправдывает звание Черной Кошки и владелицы силы разрушения.

Сама Хлоя предпочитала о таком не думать. В обычной жизни у нее были другие проблемы — найти самую дорогую и красивую одежду, поставить на место Маринетт, которая умудрялась везде её обходить, выглядеть лучше всех… Она не собиралась становиться доброй, всепрощающей слабачкой, закрывающей глаза на чужие промахи.

Ледибаг приносила удачу и исцеляла зараженных злом бабочек.

Черная Кошка становилась причиной появления акум и своим прикосновением могла уничтожить все, что угодно.

И, если это было причиной её встреч с Ледибаг… Что ж, значит, не было повода исправляться.

Хлоя затолкала Плагга в сумку, не слишком вслушиваясь в его ворчание, и снова набрала номер Сабрины.

— Так вот! — начала она, едва услышав, что с той стороны взяли трубку. — Прости, тут опять был… укаму или как там его, пришлось прятаться… Представляешь, тот стилист посмел сказать, что я недостаточно хорошо ухаживаю за своими волосами! Да я денег на уход трачу больше, чем он зарабатывает за месяц!

Хлоя рассеянно вслушивалась в успокаивающий голос Сабрины, шагая по улице. У ювелирной лавки она остановилась, её взгляд замер на изящной золотой заколке с голубым топазом.

Пару дней назад Ледибаг с восторгом обсуждала с ней новую коллекцию одного из брендов украшений, сетуя, что накопит на самый простой браслет из нее только через пару лет работы, если совсем не будет тратить деньги.

Хлоя поджала губы, проходя мимо.

Ледибаг ни за что не примет такой подарок. Будет говорить про то, как это дорого, что не стоило так напрягаться ради нее…

Она развернулась и толкнула дверь магазина.

Попытка не пытка.


End file.
